Jeffladdin (1992)
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". Cast: *Aladdin-Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Princess Jasmine-Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *The Genie-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *"Laddie" Dog Genie-Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Rabbit Genie-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Dragon Genie-Elliot (Pete's Dragon; 1977) *Sheep Genie-Issac (The Crippled Lamb) *Old Man Genie-Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) *Little Boy Genie-Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fat Man Genie-Lance Strongbow (Tangled: The Series) or ??? *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry-Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Genie as TV Parade Host June-Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Leopard Genie-Bollo (The Bollo Caper) *Goat Genie-Bunjee (The Bunjuee Venture) *Harem Genie-Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield-Eugene (Tangled) *Super-Spy Genie-Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1996) *Teacher Genie-Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Table Lamp Genie-Norm (Phineas and Ferb) *Bee Genie-XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Submarine Genie-Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *Gigantic Genie-Cyclops (Hercules; 1997) *Cheerleader Genies-Muses (Hercules; 1997) *Jafar-Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Old Jafar-Clavius (The Swan Princess 2) *Snake Jafar-Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Genie Jafar-Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid; TV Series) *Iago-Jim Crow (with his brothers as extras) (Dumbo; 1941) *Abu-Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Camel Abu-Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Horse Abu-Marty (Madagascar) *Duck Abu-Larry (Home on the Range; 2004) *Ostrich Abu-Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Turtle Abu-Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu-Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Elephant Abu-Zito (The Lion Guard) *Toy Abu-Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Magic Carpet as itself *The Sultan-Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rajah-Fergus (101 Dalmatian Street) *Rajah as Cub-Vuk (The Little Fox) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul-Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Razoul's Henchmen-Lumpy and Bones (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *The Peddler-Professor Archimedes Q.Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Gazeem the Thief-Edgar (The Aristocats) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls-Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty; 1959), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) and Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother-Matchmaker (Mulan; 1998) *The Two Hungry Children-Karen and Andy (The Bunjee Venture) *Prince Achmed-Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Omar the Melon Seller-Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) *Farouk the Apple Seller-Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound; 1981) *Woman at the Window-Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty; 1955) *Necklace Man and Woman-Hookhand Thug (Tangled) and Megara (Hercules; 1997) *Fat Ugly Lady-Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed-Sir Ector and Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Pot Seller-Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Nut Seller-Duke (Cinderella; 1950) *Necklace Seller-Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Fish Seller-King (Cinderella; 1950) *Fire Eater-Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Boy wanting an apple-Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls-Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *75 Golden Camels-Camels (DuckTales: The Movie-Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *53 Purple Peacocks-Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Exotic-Type Mammals-Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *95 White Persian Monkeys-Lemurs (Madagascar) *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key as themselves *One of Flamingos-Boomer (The Fox and the Hound; 1981) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2 *The Emperor's New School *The Fox and the Hound *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Rescuers Down Under *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Tangled *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Phineas and Ferb *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *Finding Nemo *Hercules (1997) *The Black Cauldron *Fun and Fancy Free/Mickey and the Beanstalk *Dumbo (1941) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Madagascar *Home on the Range (2004) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Cars 2 *Cats Don't Dance *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) & 2 *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Cinderella (1950) *Mulan (1998) *The Bunjee Venture *Lady and the Tramp *Pound Puppies (1980's TV Show) *The Princess and the Frog *DuckTales: The Movie-Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Jungle Book (1967) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Bollo Caper Trailer/Transcript Jeffladdin Trailer/Transcript Category:Movies Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs